Inadu
Inadu, better known as The Hollow (Louisiana Creole: Kre Nan Hun), is the spirit of a Native American witch. She was summoned forth by Graysin Blackwell many years ago and was served loyally by Julia, who was corrupted by her influence. She has since returned, taking advantage of the desperation felt by humans, werewolves, and witches who want to take down the Beast, Jeffery who ruled over Los Angeles. In order to gain power and grow stronger, the Hollow needs the sacrifice of young Los Angeles witches, like Elizabeth Chamberlain. The Hollow craves more powerful sacrifices from beings created and tainted from powerful magic, like the immortal species of Original Vampires, the Original Hybrid Jake, and the Original Witch, Christopher. According to Graysin, the Hollow is much older than the Ancestors and is incredibly powerful. Since her original death, she's obtained followers to perform her dark deeds. Since her resurrection, her followers claim that she is more powerful than the Ancestors. Due to the death of her body, the Hollow, using her mastery over possession, inhabited Elizabeth Chamberlain until her spirit was separated into Jake. Inadu is a member of the Chamberlain Family. History 500 A.D. Born to a tribe of Native American witches, the Elders bestowed her great power throughout her mother's pregnancy, in hopes of Inadu becoming a symbol of prosperity. However, when she was born, she only craved more power and killed members of her own tribe. Her tribe, fearful of her actions, sought to kill her. Four of the tribe's strongest elders, each, imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax before having Inadu's own mother kill her with the weapon. In her last moments, she cast a final spell, empowered by her own death, and created the werewolf curse and bound all those present to the full moon. This curse forced them to change into the very beasts that were used to hunt her down. This ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves with her mother being the first Norwegian. 1953 Clusters of violent rituals take place in four different locations over the span of two months. 1992 Similar clusters of violent rituals occurred in a different location than prior years, this time in Algiers, Tremé, the Bayou and Marigny. 2014-2019 During this period of time, several witches, werewolves and humans became involved with the Hollow, intending to perform sacrificial magic in its name. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season Three= In Back to Square One, a child is spirited away by the Hollow in an abandoned house. In Roots and More Roots, the Hollow is seen as a blue ball of light. The spirit lingers in the old abandoned house from where the child disappeared. The Hollow's sigil, the , is seen all over the neighborhoods of Los Angeles and is reported to both Graysin Blackwell and Jeffery by various informants. In A Dance to Daddy's Grave, the Hollow works through one of its followers, a Zealot. The Zealot attempts to sacrifice four children in the Hollow's name, informing Jeffery that since Graysin was the one who gave it breath, it now needed to "feed." In A Day Without You, the Hollow uses Elizabeth Chamberlain to deliver a message to Graysin and the Chamberlain family: "The Hollow is coming". Multiple birds then fell from the sky around Elizabeth. It was seen again when Jake and Jeffery became victims to the Hollow's anchorage spell, which resulted in the Hollow anchoring itself to the Earth through them. This is seemingly confirmed by Elizabeth when she has a dream about her father being infected by the Hollow. After she wakes up from her dream, she fearfully whispers that the Hollow has arrived. In What I Have Left, The Hollow takes the form of both Christopher and Jake, and taunts Jeffery about Julia's death and his seemingly rejection from the family. The Hollow also takes the form of Hectate in order to make Jake doubt his ability to be a good father to Elizabeth. In Fancy, Chanty, Creole, Graysin reveals that whenever the Hollow resurfaces there are four killings in four very distinct locations, though he didn't know why. Later, Jake throws a party in hopes of luring the Hollow's followers to the Compound, so that he can kill them. At the party, Graysin is able to track down the Hollow's High Priest, who reveals that the Hollow needs to feed on power and energy. Though the children who were planned to be sacrificed would have made it content, it would prefer the death of someone much older and more powerful - such as an Original Vampire. However, someone as powerful as the Beast Jeffery would be enough. He also states the Hollow wants freedom, as being a spirit doesn't allow it full access to its power and intends to be brought back to life. In order to be resurrected, it needs four pieces of its remains, two of which have been found. In Ticket to Hell, knowing the Ancestors will soon track her down, the Hollow hijacks Harrison's body for a place to hide in. In The Kindness of Strangers, she is still possessing Harrison and seeks out her missing remains in order to be resurrected. At Jeffery's, she learns that Zander is coming to bring one of the pieces and intercepts his arrival, taking the finger bone. Later she attacks Christopher, Jeffery and Charlotte, and takes the third piece of her remains. Sometime that night she stakes Christopher with a stake wrapped in the enchanted thorns as she prepares for her resurrection. In The Unknown, the Hollow enacts her plan to sacrifice Christopher and resurrect herself. She entraps him a boundary spell and taunts him to stop fighting. Later she makes a deal with Jeffery to obtain the last piece of her remains and initiates the spell by placing the bones into a hollowed tree. Before she is able to sacrifice Christopher, Jeffery stabs her vessel with a knife laced with Jake's blood, forcing her out of Harrison. As a spirit, she finishes the spell and kills Christopher, along with his sireline. This magic from their collective deaths is then channeled to successfully perform her sacrificial resurrection spell. She is seen rising from the hollowed tree, reborn in her original body. Meanwhile, Zander and Charlotte confront her at the LaForge house. The Hollow quickly dispatches the both of them, taking Charlotte and injecting her full of wolfsbane, which made her hallucinate Zander and Christopher. The Hollow also used her powers of illusion to toy with Zander's deepest fear; Charlotte dying. With Zander and Charlotte occupied, The Hollow prepared a special spell using a knife coated with Elizabeth's blood. Once her Protection Totem was destroyed, her illusions were nullified and she was again confronted by Charlotte and Zander. Though she toyed with Charlotte by breaking her bones, Zander stabbed her in the throat, leaving her open for Charlotte to deal out the killing blow. Little did they know that, once dead, she would successfully possess Elizabeth. In The Tale of Two Wolves, the Hollow attempted to permanently possess Elizabeth. Charlotte confronted her daughter, though the Hollow knew that she would not harm her. Christopher, however, used a sleeping powder to temporarily knock Elizabeth unconscious. However, the Hollow circumvented this by leaving Elizabeth's body, and manifesting her spirit. Eventually, she defeated Christopher, followed by Charlotte, Harrison and Jeffery. While she was dealing with them, Graysin had enough time to begin his entrapment spell using the Sacrificial Magic Instruction Manual. She was almost stopped by Graysin from making the possession permanent, but ultimately she was able to defeat him and possess Elizabeth once again. She then destroyed the book and went to St. Anne's Church, where her followers bowed down to her great magical power. the Hollow, in full control over Elizabeth, continued to display her power to her followers. Jeffery and Harrison arrived at St. Anne's Church and tricked her into forming an alliance. Using sleeping powder and the Cursed Shackles, Jeffery whisked Elizabeth's body back to the Chamberlains. There, Christopher performed a ritual expelling the Hollow from Elizabeth's body, splitting her spirit into four pieces, and sending a piece into Jake and Nick. In order to prevent the Hollow from rejoining herself back to full strength, they were warned never to see each other again, staying separated for all time. |-|Season Four= In Playing With Fire, while Jake and Nick are trapped within a Chambre de Chasse, Elizabeth draws the darkness that is the Hollow back into herself. Personality True to her title as "The Hollow", Inadu, as a mortal or spirit, is ruthless and only cares about gaining more power, and even killed members of her own tribe with a faint smirk at the destruction and death she was causing, showing a sadistic nature. She is shown to be vindictive as she cursed her tribe to become supernatural wolves upon the full moon. She is not biased toward those that she hurts or kills as she is willing to sacrifice any to gain power. Inadu is proficient at influencing and corrupting people by taking what is "dark" inside someone's heart and twisting it against them, regardless of the person's morality, to do her bidding. This was shown particularly shown when the morality of detective Kinney was corrupted into killing innocent people, seemingly without remorse. Physical Appearance While alive, Inadu was an attractive young woman in her late teens. She had light olive skin, dark brown eyes and long wavy black hair that reached well past her shoulders. In her spirit form, the Hollow appears as a bright ball of light, surrounded by a light blue color. As a shadow, it is a black mist in the shape of a presumed human, with claw-like hands and glowing blue eyes. As a shadow, her human form is shrouded in darkness, though has the appearance of a teenage girl. She also has a star birthmark on her left shoulder, which is opposite of the Chamberlain Family of the Norwegian Wolves. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= The Hollow is the offspring of the union of two powerful Native American witch tribes, who was granted power by her tribal Elders and during life, craved more power, channeling life in all its forms. She's been shown to be very adept with Telekinesis using it in various forms and actions. In her final moments, using the power of her death, she cast the Werewolf curse that turned her tribesmen into the first werewolves. With her resurrection in modern times, she has since regained full control over her magic; as such, she can manipulate plant life, i.e. flowers in proximity to her will wither and die, seemingly, able to turn her blood toxic to Jeffery, and to channel telekinesis through a scream, powerful enough to knock out Marcel. While her own resurrection utilized a powerful sacrifice, she was proficient enough to resurrect Julia from the Ancestral Plane, though how remains unknown, and trapped her behind a Bone-Bound Boundary Spell. She then demonstrated to Jeffery that she linked Julia to her as a fail-safe so that he would not risk Julia's life to harm her. Binding her spells to a totem, she was able to physically manifest illusions, of Hectate and then Christopher, so that they were able physically harm Charlotte, like stabbing her in the chest with a knife. |-|Spirit= As a spirit, her dark magic can influence mental faculties making her quite formidable. As such she can create powerful illusions strong enough to make Jake, the Original Hybrid, believe that he was being staked. Given her knowledge, she's very proficient in sacrifical magic, evident when she trapped Christopher as she prepared him for her sacrifice. She succeeded and, with the sacrifice of Christopher to empower her resurrection spell, she was made flesh once more in her original form. While possessing Elizabeth, and even in spirit form, she continues to showcase her proficiency over telekinesis, easily subduing the Chamberlains and Jeffery alike: such as impaling Jake and Charlotte with wood, enough to temporarily kill them both, and snapping Christopher and Jeffery's necks. She would later overpower Christopher's salt binding circle as he attempted to banish her spirit. Weaknesses * Chamberlain Bloodline : The only people that have the power to destroy her are those who's born of her bloodline, i.e. Christopher and Elizabeth . It is shown that Jake's blood can harm the vessel she possesses as a spirit. In her resurrected form, she was able to utilize it into a spell to make her stronger by possessing Elizabeth. * Magic : The Hollow is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, such as mystical bindings and imbued weaponry. As a spirit, massive amounts of mystical energy, like the collective power of the Ancestors or the sacrifice of an Original Vampire , can seal her spirit away in an unknown dimension. Name * Inadu comes from Native American origin, but the meaning is "snake". It is possibly a reference to her strange connection to snakes. References See Also }} Category:Supernatural Category:The Werewolf Diaries